


mother hen

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Sick Boris, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Bed-ridden and you still find the strength to be cheeky with me," He laughs.The corner of Boris' eyes soften at his amusement, and he lifts his knuckles to brush against Valery's cheek. "Well, someone has to. Might as well be me."





	mother hen

Boris comes down with the flu on a bright Sunday morning. 

"For the millionth time, Valera," He croaks, tossing the damp cloth on his brow back to Valery. "I'm _fine_."

He has finished his soup and bread, taken the prescribed medication, and had a glass of water.

"And for the millionth time, allow me this," He replies tersely. He rinses out the cloth, folding it precisely and placing it back on fevered brow. Valery rises, moving to throw the windows open, when a clammy hand snatches his. 

Boris rubs his thumb against the back of his hand. Tracing the rise and dips of his knuckles. There is an understand in the slow rhythmic way his touch falls on Valery's skin. In their quiet moments, when all is still and he has time to breathe in slowly, Valery thinks he could burst from the sheer love he feels for this man. They were made for each other, Boris and he, and for all his sins and past mistakes, fate still saw fit to give him this.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, not yet. Not when I've just found you," Boris sniffles, eyes bloodshot and blearily doing their utmost to focus on him, lips chapped, nose red, silver hair dark and damp against his skull with sweat, and yet, still the most beautiful sight Valery has ever seen. "I'm not leaving you a widow so soon."

"Bed-ridden and you still find the strength to be cheeky with me," Valery turns his face to him, laughing in a burst of reluctant humour.

The corner of Boris' eyes soften at his amusement, and he lifts his finger to brush the barest touch to Valery's cheek. "Well, someone has to. Might as well be me."

Valery hums, letting the moment stretch out between them. Somewhere in their flat, the cat meows like a demon, breaking the gentle pause.

"Boria, please be good and let me care for you?" He pleads softly, hand cupping strong jawline. His eyes search Boris', willing him to see that he is helpless without something to do. "I want to take care of you."

Boris frowns, whinging only in the slightest, rubbing his cheek to his palm. "Alright," He sighs. "Only because you'd do it anyway even if I told you no."

"I'd do it anyway even if you told me no," Valery parrots back with a smile. Leaning in, he lifts the damp cloth, pressing his lips to fevered skin. "Get some rest."

"Yes, _mother hen_." 

Valery stays until he hears whistling breath even out into fitful sleep. He tries not to dwell on the fact that if everything moved in its natural order, this won't be the last time he sits here by his bedside, holding his hand, nursing him through a sickness. Boris is older than he by much, after all, and it's only natural that he would--

He resolutely turns his mind from that line of thought. He won't think about it, even when the thought has been weighing heavily on his mind lately.

Patting the back of Boris' hand in his, Valery lifts it, kissing his fingers. Pressing a lingering breath over his ring finger.  _Thank you_ , the gesture says. _Thank you for seeing through my stilted words_ , _for allowing me this_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
